I'm No Angel
by Mysteriol
Summary: ExT. Both are married...But Eriol hardly spends time with Tomoyo and is always pickin' on her, making her think that she's uncared for and she's hurt. Will Eriol finally understand her pain?


I'm No Angel

Another one-short ExT fic from the almighty mysterio000!!! * grins * Yup, exams over and I'm enjoying well now! The Snowman and The Swallow will be continued ASAP!!! I promised!!! I'm dying to write how Sallie will thrash the hell out of Syaoran and how Syaoran will thrash the hell out of Sallie!!! Taadaa! *hyper grins* niway, enjoy this ficcie! It's about Eriol and Tomoyo as husband and wife and Eriol never found the time to accompany his lonely Tomoyo and it hurts a lot!!! 

R n r and enjoy!

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one! 

*

Her fingers traced the wooden frame of her wedding photo placed nicely on the bedside table. It looked perfectly normal like any other couple's photos being taken but to her, it meant more than a thousand rare jewels combined into one. 

Those eyes, those hair, those familiar features always managed to make her smile. Looking at the picture always cheered her up whenever she felt lonely at home and whenever she needed someone to talk to. _He _was never often around to hear her troubles, to hear her cry. Whenever she was upset, all she could do was to look at their wedding photo framed up beautifully and cry. 

Many times, she had wanted to meet him for dinner after work but he never found the time, too. She tried to understand, knowing that he was always busy. But sometimes, she couldn't help breaking down into her own lonely confines of her heart and crying to herself. 

She sighed, pushing back a few strands of hair tumbling down her sides to the back of her ear as she got out from her bed and headed to the washing machine. There was still many chores to be done and they had to be completed before he came home or else he would blame her again for not being prompt. 

Sometimes she really wondered. Did he really marry her out of love or because it was all for fun? Perhaps he _did _loved her back then…Maybe he stopped loving her?

Tears once again came to her eyes as she knelt down to sort out the clothings. 

__

I'm no angel…Whatever I do, he doesn't seems to care at all…

She was about to stand up again when she heard the front door opened and heavy footsteps were heard. She immediately brightened up, putting the tub on the ground and hurried to the front door. She was both surprised and happy that it was really him.

"Eriol? What are you doing here? I thought you should still be at work?" She asked as she helped carry his bag. He frowned as he loosen the bowtie, "I'm frustrated enough. Don't bother me." She took a step back as he stormed to the room and slammed the door shut.

"Alright…" She managed to let out a whisper. She sighed as she placed his bag on the table and headed for their room. She knew it was one of those days when her husband would have those mood swings when things at work didn't turn out as well as his expectations wanted. 

She opened the door slowly and treaded inside. Her eyes met the exhausted form of Eriol Hiiragizawa, lying on the bed, hands fondling with the TV remote control as the channels on the screen switched rapidly. 

"Work didn't turn out fine again?" She asked gently as she helped unbutton his shirt, signalling him to sit up so she could get the job done. Eriol sighed as his eyes stayed glued on the screen.

"It's always like this. That damn Tabe is always messing things up." Eriol said as Tomoyo stood up again, his clothing in her hands. She folded it nicely before settling down beside him again.

There was silence for a while when Eriol looked at Tomoyo, "Are the chores done?" Tomoyo nodded, "Almost." "Almost!? I need my suit tomorrow!" She quickly leapt to her feet, "Don't worry. I'll get it done." He frowned, "Please, Tomoyo, you know I don't like last minute work." 

Tomoyo shot him a soft smile, "I'll keep that in mind." She hurried off and closed the door after her. Eriol stared at her for a second when he turned back to the TV screen.

Something pained his heart. But he didn't know what. Something tugged on his mind. But he, too, didn't know what.

"Oh and Eriol?" Tomoyo peered through the door. 

"What is it again?" He snapped. She visibly winced and he immediately regretted the tone of his voice. 

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" She asked, face hopeful. He turned back to the TV, "Do I seem to be in the mood for outdoor dinner?" She turned away, crestfallen, "Oh, I'm sorry. I won't disturb you anymore."

She closed the door, disappearing before his sight. His heart pained again and without knowing why, he suddenly switched off the tv and leant back on the bed.

His eyes caught their enlarged wedding photo at the ceiling and he sighed.

Damn. He had forgotten all about his Anniversary Day today! 

"Tomoyo!" He called. Less than a second, she appeared, peering through the door, "What is it, Eriol?" 

He sat up, "You've forgotten something." She arched an eyebrow, "I've forgotten to remind you something?" He nodded. She looked down.

__

I'll never forget to tell you something you want me to remind you of…The only thing I will never remind you of is our Anniversary Day…You never seem to care…

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Eriol. But what is it?" He frowned, "You totally forgot! Our Anniversary Day!" 

She didn't seem shock. She just nodded and silently whispered, "I know…" He arched an eyebrow, "You do? Then how come you didn't remind me?" She let out a sigh before she allowed herself in the room, closing the door before settling beside him on the bed. 

She met him in the eye and he suddenly softened. He didn't know why, though.

"Eriol…I need to ask you something…Please don't be angry…" She started before trailing off. He nodded, suddenly curious, "Sure…"

She tried to find the right words, but nothing came out. In the end, her brain finally registered on one blunt phrase.

"Do you hate me very much?"

Silence.

He sat stunned for a few minutes when she stood up again, "I'm sorry. I won't bother you again." She was about to walk away when he pulled her back, their eyes meeting again.

"…What makes you think so?" He finally asked, voice hoarse.

Tears suddenly welled in her eyes as she sat down on the bed, taking Eriol's hands in hers.

"B-Because…Because no matter what I do, you don't seem to be very happy…Are you angry? Or is it because you no longer love me? I'm really sorry if I'm not living up to your expectations…" Tears dropped down onto the bed sheets and she suddenly broke down crying, "I've really tried my best…I know I'm no angel in your eyes and whatever I do, nothing pleases you…"

She rubbed her eyes, trying desperately for the tears to stop but to no avail. 

"I know you've been very busy these few days…But I'm really lonely at home…All I can do everyday is to do the chores you assigned me to do and to stare at our photos everyday, hoping that the one I will be seeing one day is you, and not just your photo. Sometimes I feel that I'm living for nothing…as though I'm some kind of robot always doing the same thing everyday…I'm still human after all…And I-I…still cry over things…I still have my problems like any humans do…"

She stopped, catching her breath, her eyes not willing to meet those blue ones.

"I can't find anybody to tell my problems, too…So I cry almost every night…You never seem to listen…And you always come home so late at night…When I want to talk to you, you're always asleep or you will just find a reason to pick on me…"

She sniffed.

"I can't help it, can I? I'm still human after all…And as much as I love you and will do anything for you, you never seem to appreciate it. You never seem to care. It's as though I'm living for nothing…" 

She wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry…I really am…But sometimes I wish you'll care for me just a little bit. Even just asking a, 'how are you' for one time will be just fine for me…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm no angel…I can't do everything you ask me to…That's why I'm sorry…And if I still can't satisfy you…I'm truly sorry…" 

She finally looked up into those blue orbs. But they weren't the usual icy crystalline color. 

They were….

They were filled with…

Tears.

Her eyes widened and she quickly leant forward and wiped away the tears now dropping down endlessly.

"No no, Eriol! I'm not saying that you're useless or anything! Please don't get me wrong! I just -- " She couldn't continue.

He kissed her.

She held back her surprise as his lips grazed hers gently. She finally dissolved into his embrace and kissed back.

It was a long time before he let go, his eyes meeting those surprised and beautiful ones of hers. 

"Was that how you felt all the time?" He whispered into her ear. She sighed as she leant into his embrace, "If you want the truth, yes, I am very lonely…"

He smiled into her eyes, "And you think I don't care?" She only sighed, remaining speechless.

"I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done, alright? And if I've given you the impression that I'm a fierce tiger in your eyes, I'll change that image right now…" He smiled, taking her hands, "I'll bring you for dinner right now and buy you all the things you want!"

She shook her head, "No no…I know you're very tired so I'll continue with my chores while you--" 

"To heck with chores." He cut in, leaning in to capture a kiss. He pulled her up, "Come on, Tomoyo. I'll make this day one that you'll never forget." She giggled as he carried her out of the house.

"Alright, alright! Put me down now!" She squealed. He laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll never put you down ever again. Not when I just realized how important you meant to me. I love you, Tomoyo."

**

THE END!

Stupid but sweet, hopefully!

R n r!

As always,

mysterio000


End file.
